thecharmedcovenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Deactivated1240
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Coven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Patricia02052 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Patricia02052 (Talk) 23:26, December 17, 2010 Infoboxes Hi Shanebeckam, I would love for you to make up some info boxes, that would be great! Thank you so much for the offer. I was wondering myself how to make those but I am quite new to the world of wiki and it even took me a while to figure out how to message you so hopefully I'm doing it correctly. All help is welcome and greatly appreciated so feel free to help out with edits and what not (if you want to). It's always nice to hear when people enjoy your writing. Let me know if I can do anything to help. Patricia Patricia02052 17:59, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Changes Hey! Everything looks great so far. I know you mentioned not knowing exact birthdays and powers and I noticed a couple mistakes, but all of that information is in the top blurb paragraph. I don't know if you can see that while your doing it or not, if you're unsure, let me know and I'll point out the specifics. Thanks again so much :) Patricia02052 17:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, No worries at all! And not a huge rush! I understand all too well the hassels of schools so whenever you get to it is great! Besides, not too many people are checking it out right now, so that gives me a chance to get things up and running :) Thanks again for all your help, I really do appreciate it! Patricia02052 17:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shane, can I call you Shane lol? I hope you had a lovely holiday and new years with family, friends and delicious food and that your finals wrapped up nicely. I saw you were working again on the character boxes! That's great and thank you again. I really like how you were able to put the element for the characters with elements in the boxes. The only thing I would like to mention is in regards to the physical appearances, Brianna and Astrid's eyes are actually both blue (even though I'm pretty sure Astrids eyes in the series are Brown) but they are really blue in the pictures, other than that, just things I mentioned before about correct dates and such. Thank you again, so much! You're doing a great job! Patricia02052 20:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey! No worries at all! I'm glad you liked the start of Season 12 ;) updates will be a little slower as I'm super crazy busy with school, but I will try my best to be consistent, possibly weekly updates. Anyways, don't worry about making info boxes for the 3rd generation, that would be a lot of info boxes lol. I think I might make them their own pages, but you know what? I just got a new macbook and it won't let me upload pictures from the internet (at least to my knowledge) so maybe you could help me with that when you get a chance. In the meantime, I'm going to keep trying. Thanks for the help and those small changes :) Patricia02052 02:20, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Aw, that's nice, I try to keep everyone happy on there :) And I think my writings improving too! Yay! I already have quite a few characters in mind for a lot of the 3rd gen, but some I haven't found the perfect fit for just yet. Um, I will give you what I have to get you started... Petra - Emelie De Raven Peyton - Nina Dobrev Matt - Jake Pedelecki Sam - Jensen Ackles Lia - Olivia Wilde (Okay she is half demon I need her hair to be as dark as possible and look slightly dangerous lol but she's not evil) Philicity: Kristen Stuart Andy: Ryan Reynolds Presley: Rachel Lee Cook (Short Hair like just below the ears cute pixie cut kind of thing...she's the panther) Parker: Emily Osment Try that out for starters :) Thanks a bunch!!!! I appreciate this so much, let me know if there's ever anything I can help you out with!!! :D Patricia02052 03:06, January 25, 2011 (UTC) No Powers Hi there, The kids who have 'no powers' refers to active powers, they do have basic spell casting and potion making powers however they aren't as strong as other members. Thus, these abilities take more practice than they would for other members of the family to cast powerful spells or brew powerful potions. For this reason, most of them just don't bother because oh how much time and effort it would take, however, there are a few exceptions. Rose has honed her potion abilities to the point they are some of the best in the family. Also, Philicity is always trying her hand at spells and potions, but with no real direction. Patricia02052 19:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC)